english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Michael Bell
Michael Bell (born July 30, 1938) is an American actor and voice actor. He's the husband of voice actress Victoria Carroll and the father of voice actress Ashley Bell. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *ABC Weekend Specials (1980) - Additional Voices *A Pup Named Scooby-Doo (1988) - Additional Voices *All Grown Up! (2004) - Chas Finster *Batman: The Animated Series (1992-1995) - Airman Captain (ep78), Additional Voices *Capitol Critters (1992-1995) - Roach Husband *Challenge of the Superfriends (1978) - Additional Voices *Dink, the Little Dinosaur (1989) - Additional Voices *Disney's Bonkers (1993) - The Collector *Disney's Goof Troop (1993) - Additional Voices *Disney's House of Mouse (2001-2002) - Pongo *Disney's Lloyd in Space (2001-2003) - Additional Voices *Disney's Quack Pack (1996) - Jet Jockey Simulator (ep4) *Disney's TaleSpin (1990-1991) - Colonel Grogg (ep36), Additional Voices *Droopy, Master Detective (1993) - Additional Voices *Duckman: Private Dick/Family Man (1994) - Additional Voices *Foofur (1986-1987) - Additional Voices *G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero (1983-1986) - Additional Voices *G.I. Joe: Renegades (2010) - Delivery Man (ep6), Guard (ep6), Max Hauser (ep6) *Gargoyles (1994-1996) - Joey, Martin Hacker *Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles (1996) - Old Man (ep5), Trooper (ep5) *Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law (2001) - Zan (ep2) *Inhumanoids (1986) - Additional Voices *Jonny Quest (1986) - Additional Voices *Justice League (2002) - NTSB Inspector (ep22) *Laverne & Shirley with the Fonz (1982) - Additional Voices *Mister T (1983) - Additional Voices *Potsworth & Co. (1990) - Additional Voices *Rambo (1986) - Additional Voices *Rubik, the Amazing Cube (1983) - Additional Voices *Rugrats (1991-2004) - Chas Finster, Drew Pickles, Ace (ep13), Announcer (ep37), Announcers (ep10), Audience Members (ep24), Awards Host (ep156), Barker (ep12), Big Bottle (ep10), Boris Kropotkin, Clown (ep62), Clown (ep156), Customer#3 (ep146), Delivery Man (ep38), Doctor (ep3), Dog Warden (ep58), Dr. Schachter (ep16), Ed (ep36), Fat Man (ep19), Germ (ep59), Golfers (ep18), Harry (ep23), Howard DeVille (ep11), Jonathan, Judge#2 (ep162), Les (ep41), Mad Scientist (ep8), Mailman (ep8), Maintenance Worker (ep144), Man (ep35), Manager, Mike (ep6), Mission Control (ep31), Mr. McDermott (ep58), Press (ep61), Reptar (ep14), Roberto Mazatlan (ep43), Sailor (ep19), Sal Fusco (ep53), Salesman (ep62), Security Guard (ep14), Snow (ep4), Spike (ep57), Thorg (ep55), Tina (ep8), Voice (ep36), Wedding Guest (ep32) *SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron (1994) - Grimalkin (ep16) *Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (1979) - Additional Voices *Snorks (1984-1987) - Additional Voices *Spiral Zone (1987) - Additional Voices *Super Friends (1980-1983) - Additional Voices *Superman (1988) - Additional Voices *The ABC Saturday Superstar Movie (1972-1973) - Additional Voices *The Addams Family (1992) - Additional Voices *The Adventures of Don Coyote and Sancho Panda (1990) - Additional Voices *The All New Superfriends Hour (1977-1978) - Additional Voices *The Barkleys (1972) - Additional Voices *The Brothers Flub (1999) - Additional Voices *The Completely Mental Misadventures of Ed Grimley (1988) - Additional Voices *The Dukes (1983) - Additional Voices *The Flintstone Kids (1986) - Additional Voices *The Fonz and the Happy Days Gang (1980) - Additional Voices *The Greatest Adventure: Stories from the Bible (1986) - Additional Voices *The Houndcats (1972) - Additional Voices *The Incredible Hulk (1996) - Mitch McCutcheon (ep3), ZZZAX (ep3) *The Jetsons (1985) - Additional Voices *The Karate Kid (1989) - Additional Voices *The Kwicky Koala Show (1981) - Additional Voices *The New Scooby-Doo Movies (1973) - Additional Voices *The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries (1984) - Additional Voices *The Plastic Man Comedy/Adventure Show (1979) - Additional Voices *The Puppy's Further Adventures (1983) - Additional Voices *The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest (1996-1997) - Aide (ep17), Dr. Forbes (ep24), Ezekiel Rage, Karst (ep28), Pilot (ep28), Secretary (ep17), Additional Voices *The Savage Dragon (1995) - Additional Voices *The Scooby & Scrappy-Doo/Puppy Hour (1982) - Additional Voices *The Smurfs (1981-1989) - Additional Voices *The Super Globetrotters (1979) - Additional Voices *Thundarr the Barbarian (1981) - Additional Voices *Tiny Toon Adventures (1990) - Batman/Bruce Wayne (ep7) *Tom & Jerry Kids Show (1992) - Additional Voices *Trollkins (1981) - Additional Voices *Voltron: Defender of the Universe (1984-1985) - Lance, Sven *What-a-Mess (1995) - Father 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein (1999) - Doctor Victor Frankenstein *G.I. Joe: The Movie (1987) - Duke, Blowtorch, Lift-Ticket, Xamot *Scooby-Doo! and the Loch Ness Monster (2004) - Duncan MacGubbin, Mcintyre 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Adventures in Odyssey: Someone to Watch Over Me (1996) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *Cars (2006) - Additional Voices *GoBots: Battle of the Rock Lords (1986) - Granite, Narligator, Slimestone *Heidi's Song (1982) - Willie *Home on the Range (2004) - Additional Voices *Jetsons: The Movie (1990) - Board Member#1 *Rugrats Go Wild (2003) - Chas Finster, Drew Pickles *Rugrats in Paris: The Movie (2000) - Chas Finster, Drew Pickles *Tangled (2010) - Additional Voices *The Rugrats Movie (1998) - Chas Finster, Drew Pickles, Grandpa Boris *Tom and Jerry: The Movie (1992) - Ferdinand, Straycatcher#1 'Shorts' *Robotix (1985) - Additional Voices *What A Cartoon! (1995) - Dad (ep17) 'TV Specials' *A Wish for Wings That Work (1991) - Opus *Disney Phineas and Ferb: Save Summer (2014) - Dr. Killbot, Additional Voices *Hollyrock-a-Bye Baby (1993) - Additional Voices *I Yabba-Dabba Do! (1993) - Additional Voices *Rockin' with Judy Jetson (1988) - Additional Voices *Rugrats: Acorn Nuts and Diapey Butts (2000) - Chas Finster, Drew Pickles *Rugrats: All Growed Up (2001) - Chas Finster, Drew Pickles *Scooby Goes Hollywood (1979) - Jackie Carson, Jesse Rotten *The Smurfs: My Smurfy Valentine (1983) - Additional Voices *The Smurfs: The Smurf Springtime Special (1982) - Additional Voices *The Smurfs: The Smurfic Games (1984) - Additional Voices *The Smurfs Christmas Special (1982) - Additional Voices Anime Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland (1989) - Oompy *Porco Rosso (2005) - Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope (1977) - Commander Vanden Willard, Additional Voices Video Games 'Video Games' *Age of Empires III (2005) - John Black, Additional Voices *Alpha Protocol (2010) - Alan Parker *Alter Echo (2003) - Echo *Blazing Dragons (1996) - Additional Voices *Bouncers (1994) - Fu, Master Fo, Mick, Tank, Zap *Champions: Return to Arms (2005) - Additional Voices *Champions of Norrath: Realms of EverQuest (2004) - Additional Voices *Darkwatch (2005) - Clay Cartwright *Doom³ (2004) - Additional Voices *Doom³: Resurrection of Evil (2005) - Additional Voices *Emperor: Battle for Dune (2001) - Unit Response Voices *Enter the Matrix (2003) - Additional Voices *Eternal Darkness: Sanity's Requiem (2002) - Peter Jacob *Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel (2004) - Cain (ghoul player), Nightkin/Super (mutant), Vault Dweller *Fallout Tactics (2001) - Additional Voices *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate (1998) - Nimbul *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate: Dark Alliance (2001) - Baldur's Gate Watch Guard#2, Keledon *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn (2000) - Additional Voices *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal (2001) - Additional Voices *Forgotten Realms Icewind Dale (2000) - Larrel, Additional Voices *Galleon (2004) - Calverly/Monkey, Jabez, Treasurer *Ground Control: Dark Conspiracy (2000) - Wallace Davidson, Additional Voices *Heroes of the Storm (2015) - Medivh *Legacy of Kain: Defiance (2003) - Raziel *Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver (1999) - Raziel, Melchiah *Narc (2005) - Bum, Cop, Jumper 2, Supplier, Thug *Ratchet & Clank: All 4 One (2011) - Lawrence *Ratchet & Clank: Going Commando (2003) - Biker Two, Interviewer Announcer, Mutant Crab, Protopet Announcer, Security System *Sacrifice (2000) - Additional Voices *Shadow of Rome (2005) - Julius Caesar, Additional Voices *Shellshock: Nam '67 (2004) - Howell *Soul Reaver 2 (2001) - Raziel *Star Trek: Armada II (2001) - Additional Voices *Star Trek: Starfleet Command (1999) - Additional Voices *Star Trek: Starfleet Command Volume II: Empires at War (2000) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: Force Commander (2000) - General Taskeen, Tatooine Farmer *Syphon Filter: Dark Mirror (2006) - Additional Voices *The Bard's Tale (2004) - Additional Voices *Transformers: Devastation (2015) - Scrapper, Sideswipe 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Arc the Lad: Twilight of the Spirits (2003) - Diekbeck *Bloody Roar: Primal Fury (2002) - Shenlong *Dark Cloud 2 (2003) - Dr. Dell, Osmond *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Additional Voices *Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty (2001) - Russian Soldier *Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater (2004) - The Fear *Xenosaga Episode II: Jenseits von Gut und Böse (2005) - Patriarch Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (144) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (9) *Years active on this wiki: 1972-2015. *Bell was described as "one of the most prominent voice actors of the 1980s." Category:American Voice Actors